The New Girl
by The Seventh Hokage
Summary: When the group comes across a girl in need of friends they invite her to join them. But can Inuyasha control his new feelings for this girl? And does it make things better when he turns into a full demon and Kagome is banished to her own time with the gir


It is late July, and the moon is shinning brighter with every night. AND, our story begins with the usual, mystery girl searching for a place to rest. Let's have a look.

"Damn, it's late." the girl said as she stood up and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Come on, Midnight we need to find a place to crash." She then said petting her pet panther. Midnight looked up at her and growled in protest but followed as told. After about ten min. of searching, a village began to loom in the distance.

"Hey, how does that look?" she asked Midnight. The giant cat only let out a low growl.

"You know cat, every time I try to do something nice you…." She said letting her voice trial off as she ventured down the hill.

'BOOM, BOOM!' She pounded on the door to the biggest place in the village. A small, old man creaked the door open and stared at her. Immediately she knew what he was looking at. It was the way she looked. Besides, the tight, black jeans, black tank top, and belly chain, she looked pretty normal. She had long, black hair and grey eyes. The girl then broke the silence.

"Do you have a place I can stay?" The man stood there as if he couldn't speak. (Or was giving this request a lot of thought.)

"Depends are you a demon slayer?" He replied quickly.

"If I am will you give a place to stay?" She said slyly. The man, knowing he had been beaten, opened the door.

"Follow me."

"So, what of this demon? " The girl asked as the man showed her to one the two unoccupied rooms, in the thirteen room house.

"It is a demon that attacks our village every night, and takes our women.-Oh I did not get your name." he said stopping in mid-sentence.

"It is Ki'Tarra- let me guess you want me to slay the demon?" Ki'Tarra replied. The man looked at her and smiled.

"M'lady Ki';Tarra, though you may different, I still have faith in you." He said leaving the room. Ki'Tarra sat down and played with her bellychain.Well, at least he didn't shun me.Ki'Tarra thought as a young girl ran in.

"HUH….lady….demon…attack." she managed to say before falling to her knees.

"I'm goin'." Ki'Tarra said grabbing her sword, Dragon Fire.

When outside, Ki'Tarra came to see a ten foot demon snatching up women.

"NO!YOU DON'T!" Ki'Tarra yelled swinging her sword at the demon. Though her effort was close, she missed him.

"Damn, he reflected it." She said sliding across the ground after being knocked away from the demon. The demon turned and saw Ki'tarra. After, he licked his lips he swiped his hand down and grabbed Ki'Tarra. In doing so her belly chain snapped and fell to the ground.

"Ok, now I'm pissed!" Ki'Tarra said squirming to get free.

"WIND SCAR!" Someone yelled slicing the demon in half. A White haired boy fell to the ground just as Ki'Tarra did.

"No, need to thank me." He said sheathing his giant sword. Ki'Tarra stood up and stared at him in disbelief.

"THANK YOU!I WAS HANDLING THAT LUST FINE ON MY OWN!" Ki'Tarra yelled at him.

"OH, REALLY! IF IT WERNT FOR ME YOU'D BE DEAD!" he yelled back. Ki'Tarra looked from him to the humans that were traveling with him, growled and went back inside.

"Would you like to stay the night here?" A Girl asked running up to the group.

"Why."Sango asked as Miroku Shot her a piercing glare.

"Well, you did slay the demon for us did you not?" The girl asked in confusion.

"Yes, we did, do you think we have the young ladies attend to us?"Miroku replied smiling.Sango hit him on the head with her hirikoust causing the young girl to giggle.

"We only have to rooms available so you three will sleep here." The girl said pointing to Kagome Sango and shippo. Kagome hesantly nodded and followed them in to the room.

"and you to will sleep here oh there's a young lady that stays here so I hope you know how to treat her right." The girl spoke smiling. Inuyasha suddenly thought of the girl from earlier as Miroku pushed open the door. Sure enough the strange girl sat in the corner polishing her sword.

This is were I leave you.


End file.
